Spicing Things Up
by Beyond the Bedroom
Summary: Me Tarzan...you Jane, but when things need spicin' up, can a southern gent inject a little more excitement than a mere jungle romp?


**Title:** Spicing Things Up

 **Summary:** Me Tarzan...you Jane, but when things need spicin' up, can a southern gent inject a little more excitement than a mere jungle romp?

 **Pairing:** Edward/Bella/Jasper

 **Rating:** MA / NC/17

 **Word Count:** 3490

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

They were close.

He knew they were as he strolled through the thick forest, a small smile of pure anticipation curling one side of his mouth as he ducked under low branches and pushed aside the lower slung growth. He could feel them, but then, it wasn't exactly tough to pick up on considering the heavy waves of lust they were pumping out at the moment.

He smirked and stopped to toe off his boots and shed his clothes, neatly folding them and laying them on a boulder while palming the small tube of lube he'd found in the pocket of his jacket. Bless Alice, she always seemed to think of everything, but then he reasoned, that was the perk of having a gift such as hers; she was always prepared for anything. It had been her that'd slipped it into his pocket with a knowing smirk and a kiss to his lips just as he'd been headed for the door. "Have fun!" she'd sang as he shook his head and closed the door behind him before taking off at a lazy run into the woods.

She was well aware of the history between him and her mind-reader brother and didn't mind in the slightest. Hell, she even encouraged it as evidenced by her coy smile and encouraging sendoff minutes earlier. They loved each other beyond comprehension and were secure in their decades-long relationship, so neither of them considered these other activities to be a threat.

Besides, his arrangement with Edward gave her plenty of private time to spend with Carlisle and Esme, their own little side indulgence that always seemed to involve plenty of leather and lace. Seems Carlisle loved taking on two women at a time and when he was through dominating them, he was more than willing to lie back and watch them play together while he… Well, Jasper wasn't sure _what_ Carlisle did while watching the two women. He had never brought it up with Alice simply because he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. For some reason, he just didn't see his pseudo-father in that light and was perfectly happy keeping it that way.

Edward, on the other hand… Well, he and the mind-reader had shared a mutual attraction since he and Alice had joined the family and, after they'd settled in and gotten to know each other, they'd both been eager to explore those feelings to the fullest.

Needless to say, Edward wasn't exactly virgin material and hadn't been for a very long time, at least, not where his tight, perfect ass was concerned. He and Jasper had enjoyed their mutual arrangement for decades now, well before Bella'd come along, but the two males had abstained since Edward had married, and as far as Jasper knew, he hadn't clued Bella in about their previous activities, either. He'd been too worried she'd be repulsed or disgusted by it, so Jasper had conceded and left the younger couple to a decade of raising their daughter while getting to really know each other.

Now, however, the two were to the point of trying to keep things interesting in their sex life. Take today, for instance; they were currently dressed as Tarzan and Jane and had been chasing each other for hours through the dense forest, taunting and teasing and doing god only knew what until Edward had finally pinned her to the tree he was currently fucking her against. Jasper could hear them clearly now, and even see the upper-most boughs of their chosen tree shaking from where he was. He should'a brought a camera… He chuckled when he thought about what any humans who saw that damn tree would be thinking.

Probably Bigfoot or some ridiculous shit…

Point was, Bella was a bit bored and trying everything in her limited experience to spice things up a bit…

Well, if it was spice Bella wanted—Jasper thought with a dirty smirk—it was spice she was going to get.

He knew she'd be shocked by what he was planning, but he also knew—via his gift and her responses to some subtle remarks he'd made recently—she wouldn't be opposed either. The girl had a bit of freak hiding deep within and he was looking forward to tapping into it.

He chuckled darkly at his double entendre as he began to quietly close on their location. He only hoped Edward was too distracted to hear him coming, either physically or mentally. He wanted this to be a surprise, after all…

It looked as though luck was with him as he stepped into the small clearing, with neither of the hissing, writhing, and panting vampires giving him any notice.

Perfect…

Sneaking up behind Edward, he quickly lubed his fingers and placed a kiss on the mind-reader's shoulder as said vampire froze mid thrust. "Jasper?" he questioned with a quick glance over his shoulder before letting out a long, low moan as a slick finger smoothly slid into him. "Oh fuuuuck, Jasper, yesss…" he breathed as his head rolled back onto the smirking empath's shoulder. Unconsciously, Edward widened his stance, giving the other male more room to work his magic as that long, slick finger slid in and out, making his breath catch as it passed over that sweet spot deep inside him. "Fuck, yeah, just like that," he groaned as Bella's widened gaze locked with Jasper's darkly amused one over her moaning husband's shoulder.

"Are you…?" She blinked, her shocked gaze flitting to her husband as his buried cock twitched inside her slick, fluttering walls. "Edward? Is he…?"

Edward's hooded gaze locked with hers as he bit his plump bottom lip and nodded. "Oh, fuck, Bella…yeah…he is…and it feels so…" He jerked and groaned, his hips tilting and surging on pure instinct as his eyelids slowly closed, "…so fucking good."

Jasper added another finger and sped his pace a bit, rocking Edward's body enough for Bella to feel it as smooth, shallow thrusts. Her breathing picked up and she moaned from just the thought of what was happening.

Jasper—a very naked, lithely muscled and very gorgeous Jasper—was finger fucking her husband in the middle of their round of sex, and she… "Oh my god," she breathed as she tightened even more around Edward's thrusting cock. "That's just so…" she panted and moaned, clutching Edward's shoulders as she watched him turn his head to share a deep, open mouthed kiss with Jasper. "…so fucking hot," she finished just as Edward turned back to take her lips in a deep kiss, his moan of pure ecstasy vibrating through her as she buried a hand in his hair, her hips rocking and tilting to meet the thrusts of his ever stroking cock.

As their kiss ended, her gaze locked with Jasper's who was still thrusting his slick fingers into her panting husband's ass. The empath's golden eyes were full of lust and wicked amusement as he held her gaze. "You like the idea, don't you Miss Bella, you dirty girl…" he drawled while picking up the pace, drawing another deep chested groan from Edward as those familiar long fingers stroked over his prostate time and again. He continued, his tone lazy and laced with promise… "You like the idea of me fucking him while he fucks you, don't you?"

She whimpered and bit her lip, her center throbbing and getting ever wetter as she admitted on a gusty breath, "God yes…I do. Please, Jasper…don't stop now…"

Edward moaned, dipping his head down to suckle and tongue one of her breasts. He sucked it in deeply, drawing a pleased cry from her as he pushed back against those torturous fingers that seemed to penetrate a little deeper with each thrust forward. Letting go of her breast with a wet pop, he panted, "Fuck…yeah, what she said…please Jas, don't stop…"

Jasper leaned forward, placing a trail of open-mouthed kisses on Edward's neck and shoulder as he murmured, "What do you want from me, Edward? I know what I feel from you, but I need to hear the words."

"Oh god…" Edward moaned as his hips snapped forward, his sounds of pleasure melding with Bella's as his strokes intensified in time with the speed and strength of Jasper's slick fingers. "I want…" he panted, resting his head against his wife's, "I want you to fuck me…please Jasper."

A low, dirty chuckle and a dose of heavy lust drew a shiver of anticipation from the couple as Jasper drawled, "I will…but not yet." The empath leaned forward, murmuring, "You're gonna come for me just like this first—both of you." It was then he poured on his gift just enough to draw cries from both Edward and Bella as pure pleasure washed through them.

Edward growled lowly, his hands grasping the tree just behind Bella's head as he braced, his lean, muscled hips surging forward as he drove himself into Bella's tight, slick depths.

Although it'd been a long while, he was used to the intensity and effects of Jasper's gift, so he used it to fuel his urges on his wife. But Bella…this was all new to her and she struggled to handle the euphoric sensations now coursing through her. It was all so intense, she was now feeling like Edward could fuck her straight through a hundred trees and it still wouldn't be enough.

It was mind-blowing, untold pleasure…

It was bordering on pain…

…and about to drive her into a feral frenzy if she didn't find release soon.

She finally snarled and Jasper smirked, leaning over Edward's shoulder to grasp her hair as he yanked her into a kiss which Edward joined in seconds later, lips and tongues nibbling and tasting as the three of them basked in the raw passion and lust that threatened to consume them.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…" she babbled as all three of them rocked together in a perfect rhythm, their peak always seeming just out of reach. "Edward! Jasper!" she finally screamed as she clamped down on Edward's thick, hard cock, her orgasm ripping through her as her body seized, her back arching off the rough surface of the tree as the overwhelming tides of pleasure rocking her body made her vision go white.

Mere seconds later, Edward growled and shouted, and she felt his cock pulse as he filled her with thick streams of cum, his head now resting on her shoulder as he muttered through panted breaths, "Fuck…that was…that was…"

"Round one, you two," Jasper drawled through a cocky as hell smirk. "That…was _only_ round one." They both looked at him through wide eyes as he slicked his cock, giving the silky hard length a couple of languorous pumps as he stared back at them both. "This here's round two. You ready?"

"I want to watch," Bella blurted before crossing her arms and biting her lip. "I mean…well…"

Edward pulled her close, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Of course," he murmured as his fingers traced the apple of her cheek. His brow furrowed, his golden gaze locking with hers as he continued. "Are you sure you're okay with this, love? It doesn't…bother you?"

She ran her fingers through his hair, her gaze flitting to Jasper who was leaning lazily against a tree. He smirked, knowing just how much this did _not_ bother Bella, and she returned the smirk with one of her own as she looked back at her nervous husband. "No Edward, it doesn't. The only part that does is that you've been holding out on me—both of you, and I suspect Alice too." She cupped Edward's cheek while arching a brow. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Edward said in little more than a husky whisper, "you're right." He looked down, and Jasper felt the other male's trepidation rise as he asked his wife, "Are you angry?"

Jasper moved to join the couple then, his arms circling both of them as he pulled them close, resting their heads together in their little huddle. "Edward, I wouldn't have even thought of doing this if I thought it would upset Bella or come between the two of you." He placed a soft kiss at the corner of each of their mouths. "I care for you both too much to risk such a thing." He let them feel the love he held for them and they both smiled and pulled him closer.

"Thank you, Jas," Bella murmured. "You mean so much to us too, and this experience…" She shook her head and gusted a laugh. "This experience has been…"

Edward smirked and shared a look with Jasper who grinned. "It ain't over yet, darlin'. Not by a long shot. Just say the word."

She arched a brow and glanced between the two gorgeous males. "I believe I already did. I wanna watch, remember?" Then she frowned. "But, what about Alice? Is she…?"

Both males smirked and she huffed as Jasper said, "Who do you think gave me the lube as I left the house?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down, equal parts embarrassment and excitement rolling off her. "The lube…right…"

"Besides, she's pretty busy herself at the moment," Jasper said dryly and Bella looked up just as Edward's smirk grew.

"Carlisle and Esme?" he asked and Jasper nodded.

"Yep."

Bella's eyes went wide. "No…" she said, glancing between them. The both gave a nod as Jasper said, "Yes."

"Okay then," she said as her eyes narrowed, "what about Carlisle and Esme, exactly?"

Edward drew her close and kissed her. "Well, love, we'll talk when we go home. There's a lot you need to hear. Things you still don't know about the family…"

"Holy shit…" she whispered, drawing a low laugh from Jasper. "Yeah, I guess so," she finished with a mock scowl and a playful slap to her smirking husband's shoulder. "I can't believe you never told me any of this!"

His expression sobered. "I was worried you'd be repulsed by it."

Her features softened as she kissed him, her thumb running over the pillowed softness of his full lower lip as she cupped his jaw. "No, Edward. I love you. Nothing you do will ever change that."

He smiled that crooked smile she loved so much. "Thank you," he said before leaning down to brush his lips over hers. Her lips parted as she circled her arms over his shoulders, her fingers playing in the hair at his nape as she urged him to deepen the kiss. When they parted, he smirked and slowly backed her toward the tree before sinking to his knees.

"Edward?" she questioned with a glance at Jasper as her husband began trailing hot, open mouthed kisses up her belly and to her breast which he cupped in a hand before sucking the nipple in, his tongue circling the hardened bud as she threw her head back and moaned, "Fuck…so good…"

He dragged his supple lips to the other breast and placed kisses there before trailing lower, his hands ghosting down her sides to grasp her hips as his tongue dipped into her folds to circle and flick against her clit. "Ung…god…yes, don't stop…" she breathed just as Jasper positioned himself behind her kneeling husband.

She focused on the empath just as he gave his slick cock a tug before placing hot kisses on Edward's lithely muscled back while parting his ass cheeks with gentle fingers. She blinked and moaned, not only from what Edward's hot, velvet tongue was doing to her but from the excitement and anticipation of what she was about to witness. "So fucking sweet…always so sweet," Edward muttered before sucking her clit between his lips as he sank two long fingers into her tight heat.

Her hips tilted and rolled as his curled fingers found her g-spot, his flicking, circling tongue never giving respite as his long, low groan vibrated through her center.

"Oh, my god," she whispered as Edward's body began to rock from Jasper's initial thrusts. He was fucking her husband…and it was erotically beautiful…

Burying both hands into Edward's hair, she gripped and pulled his face in closer, thanking god that he didn't need to breathe as Jasper's thrusts began to pick up in strength and speed.

She looked down at Edward just as he moaned against her silky folds, his words slightly muffled as he muttered, "Oh fuck, Jas…yes, please…harder…fuck me harder…"

She watched through lust hooded eyes as Jasper's lip curled, showing a razor sharp fang as he growled, "You want it harder? Then give me a good show. Lick her, Edward, and do a good job of it. I want to hear her scream; you hear? And she better come more than once. Finger her good, and suck that sweet little bud while I fuck and fill your tight, gorgeous ass."

Edward moaned and glanced back over his shoulder. "Jas, please…" he begged before turning back to Bella to run his hot tongue from his buried, thrusting fingers to her clit. She hissed and writhed while glancing at the smirking empath who winked, his defined abs now flexing and rolling with every hard thrust.

"You want it harder? Make her come," he said, gripping Edward's hips as he gave the moaning mind-reader a taste of what he begged for.

Edward groaned, sucking hard on Bella's clit as he pressed and stroked her g-spot and she screamed as she shattered, her hands tugging his messy hair as her orgasm washed through her.

"That's one," Jasper growled as his hips slapped against Edward's ass, the mind-reader now doing everything he could to push back against every stroke. He couldn't do much though with the firm hold Jasper had on his hips. "One more screamer to go, Edward. Come on, I know you can do it. I know just what that talented mouth is capable of, remember?"

"Bella's head rolled back from where it had dropped forward, her inner walls gripping at her husband's plunging, curling fingers. "Oh god," she moaned, "too much…I…it's too much…" she babbled as she felt the tension in her center begin to build again. "But good…so good…" she said as she watched Jasper's cock sink into her husband over and over again. Erotic didn't begin to describe it and she knew she would want to do this again—perhaps watch as Edward took Jasper…

Jasper smirked as he slowed his thrusts, drawing a groan of protest from Edward who gently nipped Bella's swollen bud.

She screamed and gripped his hair as she came again and Edward smirked against her inner thigh, his curled fingers buried deep inside her drawing out the pleasure to painful proportions as Jasper dragged hot kisses over his shoulder. "I knew you could do it," the empath murmured through a smirk. "I know—intimately—just what that mouth can do."

With that, he picked up the pace again, holding Edward's hips steady as Bella dropped to her knees, her hands cupping her husband's face as she kissed his parted lips. "So hot…" she whispered against his lips as he groaned, his body jolting from every thrust. "The two of you…" she murmured, her fingers running through his silky bronze hair, "the two of you are beautiful together." She placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, his sweet breath puffing over her cheek as she nuzzled against him. "How does he feel?" she whispered in his ear, "all hot and hard inside you…how does it feel, Edward?"

He snarled, not able to resist the combination of her erotic whispers, her touch and the feeling of being fucked by Jasper again… It was all too much and he came with a deep groan just as he thrust his tongue past her eager, parted lips, their shared kiss swallowing the sounds he made as the most intense orgasm he'd had in years ripped through him.

Jasper followed suit mere seconds later with a loud growl, sinking his fangs into his mark on Edward's shoulder before soothing it with a kiss as he pulled out.

Bella eyed the subtle mark that she'd always wondered about but never questioned. "So, that's where that came from…" she said and Jasper smirked while flopping onto his back next to them.

"Yep, that's where that came from," Jasper answered.

Edward flopped down in the leaves next to Jasper and pulled Bella onto his chest as she cocked a brow at the empath. "Do you have one too?"

Edward smirked and Jasper grinned while folding his arm behind his head, amusement dancing in his golden eyes as he answered, "I guess you'll just have to wait till next time to find out."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave the author some love in a review, and please keep the contest anonymous, even if you know who the author is!**


End file.
